


Here, Between You and Me

by Thymesis



Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Everybody Lives, F/F, Post-Canon, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: Barriss Offee doesn’t know why the Empire bothers keeping her alive, but they’ve been doing it for 17 years, 4 months, and 19 days…“Offee! Company!” the guard announces.…and Barriss is no longer alone.





	Here, Between You and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venndaai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/gifts).



> Posted to the exchange on November 22, 2017.

A bunk bed, a toilet, a sink.

A secret detention facility for Force-sensitives with one detainee.

Barriss Offee doesn’t know why the Empire bothers keeping her alive, but they’ve been doing it for 17 years, 4 months, and 19 days…

“Offee! Company!” the guard announces.

…and Barriss is no longer alone.

She is older, of course, taller. But unmistakable. And still so very, very beautiful.

“Ahsoka,” Barriss says.

Barriss doesn’t know why they’re here, but there’s nothing standing between them anymore—not the Jedi Order, not the Republic, not the Empire.

Not even the duracrete walls of a prison cell.


End file.
